One conventional vacuum interrupter for low-voltage contactors has a dual-pole contact arrangement and a housing that surrounds this contact arrangement. The dual-pole contact arrangement in turn has one stationary and one movable contact member and one power-supplying bolt for each contact member, with which the housing is connected in a vacuum-tight manner. The housing has a tubular metallic housing part that surrounds both contact members and is soldered with the power-supplying bolts of the stationary contact member. Furthermore, the housing has a hollow cylindrical insulator whose first end face is soldered to the metallic housing part, and finally an expansion bellows, which is soldered to the second end face of the insulator and to the power-supplying bolts of the movable contact member. In order to protect the inner surface of the ceramic insulator against metal vapor deposits and thus guarantee the internal insulating strength of the vacuum interrupter, a tubular vapor shield is associated with the insulator, whose one end is provided with a flange-type rim, which is also soldered to the first end face of the insulator (German Patent 195 10 850 C1).
In a conventional vacuum switch chamber for medium-voltage switches, there are two control shields in addition to a vapor shield. The control shields cover the internal rim of a ceramic cylinder at the end of the ceramic cylinder. For this purpose, the front of the ceramic cylinder is offset inward, and the vapor shield is secured by face soldering on the radial offset surface located behind the ceramic cylinder face. The control shield can be designed in one piece with the respective cover and be made of a deep-drawn stainless steel part for this purpose (German Patent Application 36 28 174 A1).